Remembering the Past, Forging the Future
by TimeAndLife21
Summary: An Elleth wakes up by the riverside with bits and pieces of memory. Eventually she remembers most of her previous life as she travels, but she still has holes in them. Eventually she came across a young elleth whose older brothers played a trick on her and lost her way home, returning her home will change this Elleth's life once more. Slight AU Hobbit and LOTR. Glorfindel/OC


_**Remembering the Past, Forging the Future**_  
by TimeAndLife21

* * *

Memories are a tricky thing.

Sometimes even the wisest of being can forget simple things. But others could forget centuries of memories if they are not careful. And some…some will wake up unexpectedly without any memories at all. Their names. Their personalities. Their lives…all gone.

In a case of one Elleth…

She had woken up in a riverbank. She had very little memory of what had happened to her.

She was in pain. That meant that she was alive? She struggled to sit up, but a pain in her chest was very prominent. She took noticed that she was wearing white-golden armor. She had a sword in her hand, tightly gripped. She placed a hand to her head, hitting a protective helm that covered her head. She took it off and saw that it too was white-gold.

She was a warrior then. But why was she a warrior? Who was she? What is she?

She struggled to her feet and felt an incredible thirst. She staggered to the river and fell by the water, cupping the waters copiously and greedily drank it as it if would return her strength.

After drinking for so long, she caught sight of her reflection. Her skin was the color of pale ivory, her lips a light pink. Her little nose made her look a bit childish. Her long braided hair was black as ink. Her eyes were a deep emerald green, like the colors of the great green forests of old, strong and wild. Yet, it held a hidden wisdom and age in its depths.

She noted that her ears were pointed.

She came to a conclusion that she was an elf. She felt tidbits of information and quite a few memories flowing through her mind. She could remember the stories of the Themes and the coming of Arda. She could remember the Two Lights going out, though she must've been very small then, She remembered defending herself when she was caught in the cross fire of kin killing kin, she remembered crossing the Helcaraxe, she remembered a great city falling into ruins. An Ellon, wearing white and blue, driving it's helm into the chest of a mighty Balrog, pulling it into the waters of a fountain, and another Ellon with hair golden like the sun, striking down another Balrog and pushing it off of the mountain, only for the Balrog's claws to tangle themselves into the ellon's hair and viciously taking him down with it.

She remembered grabbing a sword as she fell through the air. With a strong stroke, she plunged the sword into the heart of a Balrog, but not without it's claw burying itself into her chest, killing her with it.

Her armor was worthless, dents, gashes, and the like would not suffice. Her sword was in good condition, if not a bit blackened. She took off her armor and such, leaving her in leggings, a tunic of blue and silver, and a cloak of deep green. She had a bag for herself, which she checked and saw that there was some food and a bit of gold coin for her.

She had no name for herself. Did she even have a name? She closed her eyes and listened to the river as it flowed in front of her. It was there…On the tip of her tongue…

She liked the name…Calithilhel. It seemed fitting. Very Fitting. It tickled the back of her mind that it was her name. But If she was to have that name, she needed another to keep herself safe. Another name that she would adopt to keep other beings from prying. She took the armor that she had on and decided to bury it by the riverside. She wished that she had more of her memories. Yet, why does she have so little memories to work with? Was it punishment? Was it intentional? Or did she hit her head hard enough that her amnesia would last the rest of her life? For an Elf like her, having amnesia is similar to having a fate worse than death. Thousands of years worth of memories… one would supposed to have faded from the shock and despair. Yet here she stood...

She sighed and looked back at the mound that she had buried her armor. It looked like a small grave. Perhaps for the best. The only thing she she would keep with her was her sword. She knew that this sword in her hand would serve her well, though in the back of her mind, she knew that it wasn't hers. Did she steal it? No…it didn't feel like she would have stolen it. Perhaps it's true master had fallen in battle. Did she know it's master? That would seem plausible. It felt like she had wielded this sword many times. She looked at the silvery etchings. She saw that there was a name of it. Presumably the name of the sword. Thorondun. It seemed like a fitting name for a broadsword, such as this. It had ivy etchings on it and when she turned the sword over she saw more beautiful etchings on it. This time she saw an emblem. It was a flower sitting inside a sun. It was rather beautifully crafted. She would wield this sword righteously and defend those who are too weak to defend themselves.

As she placed it in her scabbard that she had on her, she took to the road. Not knowing where she would go.

Randith, will be her second name. And that second name will be what will protect her from many.

* * *

Wanderer, they would call her.

A lone she-elf that would travel the roads and pathways of Arda. There were whisperings of her feats among Men, though nothing that would grant her status of hero, she never wanted titles. She killed an orc pack attacking a large town. She would defend merchant caravans for a small price of food and water, hardly any coin, and she would go to small villages to tell stories of feats of bravery, cunning, love, and happiness. The children would call her Story-Teller. The Adults, called her as her name, Wanderer.

She had never interacted with her kin, if she could help it, since her awakening on that riverbank. Nor would she want to. A She-Elf who have seemingly lost many a thousand years worth of memories, would have cause for concern. But she wanted to find her memories on her own.

And she has recalled some. Her name, Calithilhel, was the name her father had given her. As she was born under the Silver Moonlight. But many of her memories are still fleeting. She can recall fighting against someone, her Father and Mother perhaps, about joining the Guards of Gondolin. She recalled having a younger sibling, a sister who defended her for her choice, as well as an older brother who managed to sneak her into recruitment. This was back towards the First Age. She was in the second age. If she had lived then, why was she back here now? She should be in the Halls of Mandos, unless she was sent back for something important.

But until she figures that little riddle out, she was content to wander Middle Earth, avoiding many things that dealt with war and such, with the name she had for herself: Randith. She had traveled many a land, river, pathway, plains, mountains, caves, and crag and rock. And her rumors of her feats have reached even the smallest child of Man. Which brings her to a small unmanned village that was barely put up just 30 years ago.

She rather liked this little town. Which is still wondering what it's name was. The people were friendly enough, and she would trade furs and such for coin that she would need for shelter. Her constant companion, was a wolf with fur as black as the night of a new moon, that she had come across when she was traveling in the cold north. Left behind by his pack because he was an unnatural. A wolf who can communicate with the Elves, Dwarves, Halflings, and Man was a blight on the pack, and they kicked him out when he was old enough. He was lucky that he came across her 50 years ago. He preferred the constant stable companionship that she would provide, and she loved the fact that she wasn't alone in the world as she traveled. He was also long lived. It was strange for a being like him. But she never complained. She was glad to have a long lived companion. It felt familiar to her. As if she had done something very similar before.

The people were skittish around this rather large wolf that could be ridden like a horse, but the wolf's eyes showed an intelligence that even the wisest of Elves would find it strange and unnerving.

"Aries, Stop staring at the man like you want to eat him, you don't like the taste of man anyways." Calithilhel chuckled at the large wolf.

The wolf growled at her innocently as his light blue eyes flashed with mischievousness.

"Stop that! Behave!" She scolded her wolf friend before turning to the stable master. "Please don't mind Aries, he is very well behaved. I'll pay for the largest stall for him please, and give him any meat you can give him. He's not too picky." She looked over at the wolf as he stuck his tongue out at her.

"O-of course, my lady. This way…my lord?" The stable master stuttered.

Aries gave a barking laugh that made even Calithilhel chuckled.

"No titles please." She assured him before turning to Aries. "Behave or I'll be tempted to finally castrate you."

Aries gave a nod before having the stablehand take hold of Aries reigns that was around his neck and led him to the largest stall in the stable. Surprisingly, the Horses that were already there didn't think of the large wolf as a threat.

"Well, he is rather docile for a wolf. But then again, he isn't like normal wolves." She thought as she entered the Prancing Pony that was just a couple buildings over.

It had been a while since she had been here. 20 years maybe? More and more Buildings have been added here since then. But there was one face she she recognized by the bar area and she smiled. The man have aged well, but he was still spry as ever. The Man who owned the Prancing Pony turned to see her as she walked toward him with a smile.

"Lady Randith! By Valar, It has been years!" The portly man grinned at her.

Still as happier as ever, she had thought of the younger version if this man.

"Hello, Jarfin. I see business has been well here." She said as she took a seat on a stool.

"It has been. I have made the Prancing Pony a very good place to be. I took your advice and let the rangers in here and they keep the riffraff and unsavory sort away from here. I owe you a great favor." He nodded fiercely at her.

"The only favor I want is a decent meal and a place to sleep for the time being. I'll be staying here for three days." She spoke to Jarfin.

"Ah, is that so? Why not longer? It has been years since you last have been here." Jarfin asked frowning.

"I wish I could, but I came here for mostly rest. I've been on the road for a very long time." She smiled at the man.

"Ah, very well." Jarfin nodded. "But…will you at least tell some of your tales on the roads?" He asked eyes twinkling with delight.

"Well…" She drawled out. "I guess I could tell you the tales of the north as I have been there for quite some time." She smiled.

"DELIGHTFUL! I will let the people of the town know of a Storyteller that will be here tonight." He smiled.

She shook her head smiling as food was placed in front of her. She was feeling a bit famished.

* * *

And so, Three days had passed that the town was filled with the stories of a Lone She-Elf who told tales of heartbreak, romance, heroism, and the like. Every story was echoed through the town and the stories went to many other villages outside of Bree. Then as the three days Calithilhel had stayed, she disappeared on her Wolf steed, with promises to come back with more stories to tell.

As she wandered the Forest roads with Aries, a storm came surprising them. Luckily, she had her cloak and put it up. But it was no good. She was soaked to the bone as was Aries who was shaking off his fur every few minutes.

"CURSE THE RAIN!" Aries howled to the sky.

"We'll be fine Aries! We need to find shelter!" She shouted at the wolf that was growling to the sky.

"Ah! Shelter, a cold cave with hardly any warmth." Aries growled.

"Got any better ideas?" She asked the wolf turning to him.

"Can't we find a place to stay out here? I've hear of the Elven Cities. Didn't you live with them?" The wolf spoke before shaking again.

"I didn't. I'd rather avoid my kind if I can help it." She spoke before her elven sight spied a cave not too far from where they were at.

"Shelter! Come Aries!" She spoke as she picked up her pace to the cave.

As the two neared the cave, Aries went inside first to scout of if it was already occupied. He gave a reaffirming bark hat it was empty and the two of them went inside the cold dark. She couldn't start a fire as the wood that was on Aries' pack was soaked through. After taking off the packs off of his back and her removing the wettest clothes and laying them flat on the floor, she huddled into the belly where he was warmest. Wolves like him don't get sick easily. Elves don't get sick, but she wasn't taking the chance.

* * *

They hunkered down in that cave for 5 days. Five days of accursed torrent of water, and five days of cold. Aries warmed her up quite significantly as she would snuggle up to him to stay warm

When the morning came on the sixth day, the rain had stopped and Aries took it upon himself to find his mistress a place to bathe and to relax in warm waters. Just his luck, he found a rather large hot spring just not to far from the cave that they have taken shelter in. He yipped in excitement before turning tail to run back to Calithilhel to wake her so that she can enjoy the hot waters to clean herself.

And she did. Even though she didn't have any oils or soaps with her to clean herself as best she could, she relaxed in the hot springs to get any tensions out of her body. Aries had taken off to hunt deer and such so that they might have food.

She was very well toned for an Elleth. Most Elleths would prefer to stick to crafting and sewing. Such delicate creatures. Calithilhel on the other hand, she had built up muscle and experience as was her life on the road. The only thing that bothered her about her body was the spread-out colored scar in the middle of her small chest. It looked like a large six pointed scar with a hole in the middle. She knew that scars disappear over time for Elves, but hers on the other hand. It has been over 200 years since she woke up on that riverbank. and her scar looked fresh as ever. Her perfect skin marred forever. No amount of elvish magic would hide this scar.

Her memories still slipped through her fingers. But she managed to remember some of her life before she woke up again. She was of a large family where she was the middle child. She had two elder siblings and two younger ones. There were three boys and two girls. She practically pleaded and begged her parents to let her join the Gondolin Army. The glorious city needed protection even if no one spoke of it's location to outsiders. Eventually it was her eldest Brother who managed to get her signed up and recruited to be under the order of Lord Ecthelion's Guard.

Training was hard on her, but she never gave up. She was one of 10 elleths who passed all tests to stay with the House of the Fountain. She remembered meeting the handsome raven-haired Lord who asked her to work under him as one of his Lieutenants. She who defied all the tests that was thrown at her. They had become fast friends afterwards. But he never sent her outside the city. Though he sent her to another Lord to work under him. She couldn't remember why or who the Lord was though. She could see behind her closed eyes that she saw a flash of gold and a joyous laugh. She could hear voices echo in the darkness of her memories as she nodded off.

 _"Come now, my friend, Surely you must be joking. You must've had your head bashed over by an orc."_

 _"Now, now, I vouch for her. But she needs to learn more than what I can offer her. You can train her much more efficiently than I can. She has skills with a broadsword and the Bow and Arrow. But she would need fine tuning that you can offer her."_

 _"Very well, I, as the Lord of the House of the Golden…"_

The voices trailed off. A new set of of words of the same voices came back along with hers.

 _"Ah, Calithihel! There you are my shining moon."_

 _"Enough Sunshine, Ecthelion, what are we doing here? The festival will be starting soon."_

 _"You never told her? Fin…"_

 _"I was going to ask her anyways… My dear Calithihel…"_

She could feel her memories self shudder in delight as her hand was taken into a much more larger one. She could see bright joyous clean and blue eyes stare at her echoing through her soul.

 _"Would you be able to accompany me to the Moonlight Festival?"_

She opened her eyes and let out a shuddering breath. Her memories are as elusive as ever. She frowned as she tried to see if she could remember anything else about the deeper voice and bright blue eyes that haunted some of her memories with Lord Ecthelion. She honestly couldn't tell if he was a close friend of hers like Ecthelion was.

All the other memories were either good or bad. She saw herself in skirmishes. She saw herself in a couple of battles. She was a fighter. She was always at the front line when enemies were coming at her. Her broadsword swinging at enemies and striking them down.

Her mind went blank as she suddenly froze in terror. Another memory? Now?

 _She was letting out a battle cry as she wielded a sword that was blackened by fire as she charged at the monstrous being in front of her. It was a Balrog. It was one of the smaller ones, but no less deadly. The horns were ferocious and it's darkness was suffocating. She had lost two friends to such beings. She would avenge them. It raised its flaming sword and swung down at her, but she tucked into a roll and jumped onto its arm as it's sword became stuck in the ground. The heat emitting from the Balrog was powerful, and it could easily burn her. She let out another battle cry as she felt energy within her tiring self, light up once more as she swung her sword at the neck of the Balrog. She hit it and it screeched as it stumbled backwards. She had to let the refugees through. Even if it meant her life to be forfeit. They were the last of the people of Gondolin. She refused to let anymore lives to be taken away by these wretched beasts. She swung the shining sword again and stabbed the Balrog in the neck. Hearing it's screech and roar in pain as it fell off the cliff, taking her with it._

 _She still had her sword in her hand and the Balrog was falling in front of her. She straightened her body as she let gravity pull her down. She refused to die falling. She noticed that there was a river down below them. So she was to drown then She would die. But she would die taking this demon out. She used the gravity to her advantage as she crashed into the Balrog, surprising it as she hacked away at it. It couldn't fly as it's wings was torn and it tried to breath fire onto her. She jumped back up into the air, letting the wind carry her once more. She hardly felt the tears on her face as she felt sadness, sorrow, and rage course through her body. She refused to die without taking an enemy with her._

 _Yet again, she plummeted downward again this time she would end it's miserable life. She struck the sword into the Balrogs chest and she could feel the blistering heat of it's core flaring at her, burning her, but she never let up. One final twist and the Balrog would be slayed, but just before they hit the roaring river's waters, the Balrog's mighty claw swung at her, piercing her armor and chest. The pain was brief, but the shock of the Balrog's claw in her chest surprised her before they crashed into the river waters. Almost instantly, the Balrog's flames have been extinguished. Her thoughts were slowing as blood loss and water entered her nose. She died a valiant death. Same as her friends. Would she see them again in Valinor? In the Halls of Mandos? Perhaps…._

She took a deep breath as her eyes opened and tears were flowing down her face. She was breathing heavily and she quickly got out of the spring, drying herself off and putting back on her clothes. So she suspected that she died heroically if not violently, as she put on her boots and her cloak.

She had died by a Balrog's hand. Though it was weaker than it's much more larger counterparts, she knew that it had to be taken out. Refugees from Gondolin would have managed to getaway finally. At least she knew how she died.

She rubbed the scar on her chest. A scar that she would bear for the rest of her eternal life until she returned to Valinor. But she knew that she was free to wander. But what for? She didn't know. She hoped that she would know in due time.

* * *

Many, many years had passed as Calithilhel and Aries traveled all across Arda. She had eventually come across smaller elvish settlements that she would integrate with her kin. She never spoke of her memory loss in their company, but she did tell many an ellon and elleth that she had wanderlust. Which was true. But she kept up on what was going on with her kin. There was a Place called Lothlorien, in where Lady Galadriel (Artanis, She thought of the beautiful and fair, yet dangerous, golden haired Elleth) and Lord Celeborn stayed under the ruling of Amdir.

Greenwood was under the ruling of Oropher, who was king of the Greenwood Elves. she had heard many a good story of him, and wondered if she should meet him and his son, Thranduil, one of these days. She would have to travel there when she has the chance.

There were other Elvish places as well that she thought of visiting when she was not so shy of her kin. Imladris and Lindon would be an ideal places to live. she wouldn't have to travel too much if she had the chance.

But she had heard rumors. Amongst men, elf, dwarf and beast that a war would be stirring up. A treachery of a Maia named Sauron had tricked dwarves and man of rings of power. She admired the dwarves that they have sheer stubbornness and will to rid of their rings, but the nine kings of Arda had fallen to the shadows of the darkness. The three Elven rings on the other hand had been hidden away, or so she was told.

In the course of many years she had heard of sieges and battles and skirmishes abound. Numenor was sunk into the seas. Though she never kept up with the News of Man, she knew that the people of Numenor were long lived similar to elves. Only to die at around 400 or so. The world was getting darker before it became lighter. Her skill sets were needed as she transferred merchants and minor lords to safe places to be away from the dark lands.

The lands were covered with darkness and she too had come across many a pack of orcs, trolls, and the like. She made sure they were dead before she and Aries moved on. The Dwarves had also become involves in the battles and skirmishes. She and Aries made sure to never involve themselves unless being attacked by the enemies.

And seven years had passed and she was now near Mordor. Why in Eru's name she was there she never knew. She and Aries were speeding their way towards the dark lands.

She had come across many an elf (who seemingly mistook her as an Ellon given the fact that she hid her face and bound her chest), who asked her is she was joining the Alliance to go against Sauron. She was lucky that she didn't stick around in places long enough to be recruited. She didn't want to fight in any wars. But now her soul was pulling her towards where the battlefield was. The wind seemed to be pushing her wolf steed to run faster and harder. Till finally she came to a rock cliff where she oversaw everything.

The wind suddenly died away and she stood in horror. Her elvish eyes could see Men, Elves, dwarves, and beasts of the ground and beasts of the sky fighting to their last breath against Orcs, Trolls, and serpents from the North. And yet…she knew she couldn't involve herself in this battle. She wanted to. She desperately wanted to go into battle. But something kept her there by her companion, who also seems to be glued to where he stood. She could see the blood of elves and man spilling on such dark soil and she couldn't do anything about it.

She fell to her knees and cried. She could hear the shouts and cries of her kin, the screams and pain that now decimated the fields. She never moved from that spot in the cliffs. Until, she heard a voice in her mind.

 _"Child…do you know why I have you here to see this devastation?"_ The voice was smooth and dark, yet, somehow comforting at the same time.

It didn't take much for her to realize that if she looked her side she would see a projection of a great Valar beside her.

Mandos.

"Why are you not stopping them? What are you and the other Valar just standing back?" She looked up from the ground to the dark cloaked Valar.

He never spoke until suddenly he turned to her.

 _"This is their battle. Their battle for freedom and free will for all of Middle Earth."_ Mandos spoke.

"Then why must so many perish?" She asked weakly.

 _"They perish, yes, but they perish for all the free people. Thus this battle will be written for the future. To generations to come and to preserve our lives in stories that shall be passed down."_ He explained.

She understood that. She understood that history would repeat itself if the people of middle earth are not careful.

Then with her eyes she gasped. The tides have turned. She noticed that the Elves, Men, and Dwarves are winning. Victory was near. She stood up and her hands were itching to take her sword and enter the fray but a word from Mandos had halted her.

 _"You shall not enter the battle, Calithilhel."_ He spoke deeply.

"Why can't I? I could assist many, if you would let me, my Lord." She pleaded.

 _"I'm afraid I cannot let you pass. You must only stand, and watch."_ He spoke sternly.

And so she did. It was then that she saw Sauron Enter the fray. He was tall, dark and she could feel the evil radiating of of him. The once fair Mairon who fell for the treacherous Morgoth for search of power. The Black Speech of the orcs grated on her ears as they cried for victory. He swung his deadly mace, killing many a man, elf, dwarf and beast.

She then saw Gil-Galad, the High King of Elves charge at Sauron with Elendil, King of Gondor, with swords raised. She could see the fight, but Sauron had gained the upper hand. With one fell swing of the mace, she saw the King of Elves fall. Elendil also fell. This was it. Middle Earth had fallen.

But then something strange happened. She saw a young man running to the fallen King of Gondor, his son, Isildur, perhaps? Everything went fast after that. She saw that Isildur swung a broken sword at Sauron and cut his hand. She saw the gold ring come off if his severed fingers.

The one ring to rule them all.

It was then that Sauron's body then somehow exploded. So it was true. Sauron have bound his spirit to the ring. And it was the ring that kept him together. Without it…he was nothing. The orcs and trolls were in shock of the defeat of their master. The war still turned, but the opposition retreated. They ran. The war was finally over.

 _"You may return to your wanderings, Calithilhel. You will soon recover you memories in the coming years, slowly yet steadily. "_ Mandos said gently.

"Will, will the souls of my kin…will they be at peace?" She asked him.

The dark cloaked Valar nodded slightly.

That was all she needed to know. She knew he disappeared not long after that. It was not everyday that one of the Valar would come stand by you. She stood up and saw the devastation. She only hoped that those who have been lost in battle will find peace.

"Come Aries. Let us leave this place." She spoke as she mounted her wolf and turned away.

She will still wander. She will still try and retrieve her memories. But until then, she was content that war is over now. The destruction that occurred will take a long time to recover from. But at least, Peace will now reign.

* * *

 _ **TAL21:**_ Ah, Reading the **_Silmarilion_** , **_The Hobbit_** , and **_The Lord of the Rings_** fired up my brain again. I should be so lucky when it comes to something like this. XD So yes, another story for my Followers and for you guys just now reading this, Welcome to _**Remembering the Past, Forging the Future.**_ In a way, this story has some AU elements. It'll be a while before we get to the Hobbit storyline, As my OC Calithilhel will be assisting our Favorite Dwarves to Reclaim Erebor. XD But do not think that this is a Formula that has been reused over and over again, This cross over will lead to The Lord of the Rings, but it will be a bit different. If you haven't noticed the hints in this chapter, you'll find that this is a Glorfindel x OC paring. You do not see pairings like this often, and I'm willing to sink a few ships just to do it. XD This is fanfiction and we do what we want in the sand box of great Authors.

As you can see here, Calithilhel had lost a great chunk of memories as she was part of the first born (or was born a little later afterwards) but she was rather small when the Kinslaying of Alqualonde happened (she was around ten in human physical years) and she defended herself a few times before finally finding her family to get to refuge away from it, and then traveling the Helecaraxe (Seriously, a lot of Elves died during that trek. You would have to be pretty damn tough to get through it all), and of course, I skipped over a bit of History to get to Gondolin. You will see references to the tales of the Silmarilion in this story as well, just don't expect too much of it. And before you ask, Yes, Glorfindel knows Calithilhel, but to his knowledge, she is in the Halls of Mandos. But you also have to keep in mind, that it has been years upon years since they last saw each other (The last time they saw each other was pretty much trying to fight for Gondolin and splitting up to save it's people), and some memories, even for Elves, can get a bit muddied after living so long. So he won't recognize her at first. Why am I telling you this? Just so that I can get this out of the way. XD I will also be putting back some flashbacks in this story as well ( they will be chapters or parts of chapters) just so that you can see what memories Calithilhel has and how it pertains to the present. A parallel so to speak.

To be honest, I've always liked Glorfindel and his past. Given his description the Tolkien gave him, I would assume that, just because he was also a captain of Gondolin, he was also rather Joyous, Fair, and really good-looking. Come on, look at the fan art people make of him! We need more of him. Echthelion is a close second to Glorfindel for me too. He and Glorfindel are obviously best buds. Which is why I will be playing on that Frendship a lot. You will see Glorfindels POV and his flashbacks as well in this story. But when we hit the Hobbit storyline, things will make better sense for you guys. :) Also, we need more Glorfindel/OFCs in general. I never saw the point in pairing him with males in Tolkien's universe. As you can blatantly see that all pairings are male/female respectively. BUT! This is fanfiction. You guys do what you want.

I'll see you guys in the next chapter! We are on a Role and we will be seeing Calithilhel meeting with a very young Arwen who seemed to have lost her way from home, and Calithilhel takes it upon her to take the child back to Imladris. Though there will be surprises in store! See you readers later! And Please leave awesome detailed reviews and opinions as they help me with ideas and plots for the story! I love hearing from you guys!

 _ **Question Time!:**_ What are some things that you want to see from this story? What differences do you want to see in this story that would have this story so much better/different from what you have read?

 _ **KEEP ON READING AND WRITING!**_


End file.
